The Visual Album Beyonce
The 13th episode of Star Season 3 Part 2 and is a Double Length Tribuite Episode to Beyonce (Album) Episode Plot The episode starts with pretty hurts music and mackenzie drunk and cuts her weave and then the next mourning sees it and is shooked and then she begins singing alone with erica, deekina jordy, skylar, Liz, promila and guian then the school day begins and mackenzie tells mr.marquina that she wants it to beyonce week and kicks it off with XO dedicated to nithin then you see guian go next and sings flawless with brittany, Skylar, anasteshia, and mackenzie singing small lines and then random white girl sings the second half and tells her to stay away from bob g and he tells guian he does still love rwg not her then u see deekina in her school walking and people non stop nagging her and telling her shes not perfect or a real christian so she sings no angel and storms out then you see anasteshia, margret, guian, brittany and mackenzie get ready to go out that night and sing partition and anasteshia continuies singing as she arives and sees mr. marquina their on a date with mrs. bundarela and she tries to make him jelous and continuis partition super sluty in front of them then she calls him over to the side for a talk which leads to the 2 having sex and in a dream sequence her and mr. marquina sing drunk in love then when they wake up the next mourning for real they cant believe what happened and the 2 sing mine while mackenzie and nithin also sing a few lines on their date but mostly A, and Mr. M then u see margret and scotty get home and she sings rocket to him in the bed kinkyly and he sings last line and then says lets have sex then u see random white girl with marias baby boy who she dressed up as a girl and renamed it from fernando to beyonce and kicks off haunted and then u see maria at her house missing the baby singing haunted to as random white girl also does at her home then maria comes to get the baby back and rwg eventually does then the next day u see scotty tell skylar he and margret had sex and then bob g tell guian he proposed to rwg and then nithin push brittany out the way then mr. marquina tell anasteshia its not gonna happen again he doesnt like anasteshia any more then she starts singing jelous and so do skylar, brittany and guian, then that night you see anasteshia going to bed sad missing little hot momacita and sings heaven and goes to sleep and then she visits her in her sleep and then she wakes up after shes gone and continuis the song then u see julio come to maria and juanita and tell them he loves them 2 and the 2 girls close the song with the prayer then u see the next day guian, bob g, rwg, skylar, margret, scotty, anastehsia, mr. marquina, mrs. bunderela, mackenzie, nithin, maria and deek then you see deekina sing the last line and misses deek and calls him and ask to meet and the 2 sing superpower on their way and then they meet and she tells him she misses him and will be back in the club soon and the episode ends Songs Trivia 1. Blow is the only song of the album not in the episode but is planned to be in season 4 Category:Star Category:Episode Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 part 2 Category:Season 3 Part 2 Episode Category:Tribute Episode Category:Double length episode